housekihimefandomcom-20200213-history
Opal
=Tips= General Use Opal is often slotted in whenever Stun-Immunity is required to clear a stage or battle and a more offensive option is required instead of a more defensive option like Aventurine. Cruz • Assault provides the highest multiplier for Damage Taken Up in the game (at 80%), and when combined with Treuno • Espada that has a built-in Auto-Critical, it yields a lot of damage, great against bosses that are not immune to Damage Taken Up. Her complete lack of area damage does mean she's very slow in clearing waves of mobs however. Spectra Versus Opal is a top contender for all Spectra Versus bosses even if her Stun-Immunity only works for the Emerald boss, due to her Cruz • Assault applying the debuff on all of the bosses since they are not immune to it, which increases the damage after calculation by a further 80%. Raid Opal is practically a staple in Raid thanks to her Stun-Immunity, which is very important for the Dzi Bead boss to keep the team kicking and running even if she can't weaken the boss with Cruz • Assault. Treuno • Espada is still a very strong nuke at the start and near the end of the 3-minute Raid run. Arena Opal sees some use in the Arena metagame, with her Treuno • Espada at higher levels to practically delete almost anything that's not Emerald or with a Physical/Dual Barrier attached to the enemy unit, in addition to being a good counter to Stun-based characters such as Inca Rose, Citrine and Zircon. Having allies such as Lapis Lazuli and Garnet makes Opal a very menacing force to deal with. Equipment *Weapon - Agility, Focus-Fire *Armor - HP, Counter =Profile= Quotes Trivia Opal is the national gemstone of Australia and is considered the birthstone for people born in October. Opal represents purity, vigour and patience. Opal is a mineraloid that can form or replace fossils. The resulting fossils, though not of any extra scientific interest, appeal to collectors because of the stones' myriad combinations of beautiful hues. Coloration can range the full spectrum from white to black and almost everything in between. The word 'opal' is adapted from the Latin term opalus, but the origin of this word is a matter of debate. However, most modern references suggest it is adapted from the Sanskrit word úpala. References to the gem are made by Pliny the Elder. It is suggested to have been adapted from Ops, the wife of Saturn and goddess of fertility. The portion of Saturnalia devoted to Ops was "Opalia", similar to opalus. Another common claim that the term is adapted from the Ancient Greek word, opallios. This word has two meanings, one is related to "seeing" and forms the basis of the English words like "opaque"; the other is "other" as in "alias" and "alter". It is claimed that opalus combined these uses, meaning "to see a change in color". However, historians have noted the first appearances of opallios do not occur until after the Romans had taken over the Greek states in 180 BC, and they had previously used the term paederos. 97% of the world's Opal supply comes from Australia. Of that, about 90 percent is called light opal or white and crystal opal. White makes up 60 percent, and all the opal fields produce white opal; crystal opal or pure hydrated silica makes up 30 percent; 8 percent is black, and only two percent is boulder opal. Opal is believed by some to possess healing powers. Its reported powers include the ability to alleviate depression and help its wearer find their true love. Opals are supposed to enhance the positive characteristics of people born under the zodiac sign of Cancer. Black Opal is recommended for those born under the sign of Scorpio, and Boulder opal brings good fortune for people born under Aries. The Olympic Australis is reported to be the largest and most valuable gem opal ever found. It was found in 1956 at the famous "Eight Mile" opal field in Coober Pedy, South Australia. A miner working his claim found the opal at a depth of 30 feet. 1 =Gallery= Opal_render.png |- Opal_6★_render.png Category:Princess Category:Universal Category:Physical